Reprise, new era
by Yayoiinlove
Summary: Reprise de the begining of a new era. Après que Harry meurt au lieu de revenir en Angleterre, il atterrit en Terre du milieu, non loin de la forêt Noire, amnésique il est recueilli par les forestiers, bientôt les temps sombres commencent. Il devient l'élève de Radagast, l'ami de Beorn et intervient dans la communauté de l'anneau... Résumé pourri le retour.


_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient, ainsi va la vie et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à cette fiction, en effet HP appartient à JKR et LOTR à Tolkien.

_**Auteur :**_Moi car je le vaux bien /SBAFF/

_**Bêta :**_mon fidèle compagnon : bonpatron o/

_**Rating : **_pour plus du sûreté je vais mettre M.

_**Paring :**_ Legolas/Harry Pooter.

_**Titre :**_ The beginning of a new era

_**Résumé :**_ Harry Potter regardait cette forêt inconnue où il se trouvait et se posa une question existentielle : Où suis encore tombé ? Pourquoi toujours lui ? Quand Harry Potter débarque en terre du milieu et prend comme mentor Radagast.

_**Warning : **_Cette fiction relatant l'histoire les livres de Tolkien (avec des changements et de la romance) il y a forcément des passages assez sanglant à cause des batailles, des morts, de l'érotisme (un tout petit peu mais pas vulgaire)(bien que je n'écrirai pas de lemon sauf si j'envoie celui sur messagerie). Il y aussi des changements dans le passé et le caractère des personnages, après tout ils évoluent sous ma plume X)

_**PS : ceci est un réécriture de la première version de The beginning of a new era, en effet elle me satisfaisait pas avant. **_

_**PS2 : Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes mais j'ai beau me relire et m'aider de bonpatron ce n'est pas encore ça. **_

_**PS3 : Le titre du chapitre est une citation qui n'est pas de moi, elle provient de mon encyclopédie du hobbit. **_

_**CHAPITRE 1 :**_

_**« Les dieux réunis, siégeant sur trônes d'or, sur le destin, la mort gravement méditèrent… »**_

Le froissement de ma cape sur le sol, le craquement des brindilles sous mes semelles, les ombres effrayantes des arbres de la forêt interdite s'étendaient devant moi. Les racines sournoises tentaient de me faire trébucher, mais je continuais mon chemin, mon destin vers lui, vers mon ennemi depuis la naissance. Voldemort m'attendait, la mort m'attendait.

Etrangement je n'étais pas paniquée, j'avais fait mon choix, j'avais accepté ma destinée, que la prophétie m'avait condamnée avant même ma naissance, que seul m'attendait la mort. Que je sois celui qui tue, ou celui qui se fait tuer. Je tendis ma main en avant, éclairant d'une faible lumière la petite route tracée par les bêtes rôdant dans les environs. Je serrai dans une main la baguette de sureau et de l'autre la pierre de résurrection. J'avais les trois reliques de la mort, qui aurait cru qu'une telle légende existait ? Je ricanais, bien que ces objets fussent inestimables, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir me garder en vie. Après tout je n'étais qu'un étudiant face à mage noir vieux de plusieurs décennies et immortel de surcroit !

Des formes lumineuses m'accompagnaient, réchauffant mon cœur une dernière fois, après tout elles étaient que les pâles images des êtres chères que j'avais croisés au cours de ma vie. Désormais tous disparu à cause de moi, de la guerre, du seigneur des ténèbres.

Je m'étais souvent demandé si je n'étais une calamité, si mon existence n'était pas de détruire tout ce que j'osais aimer. J'avais perdu mes parents, mon parrain, mes proches, mes mentors… Certes d'autres étaient en vie, mais je n'arrivais pas à les regarder en face, à parler avec eux naturellement. Je m'attendais à chaque seconde à ce qu'il s'effondre sans vie et sans que je ne puisse faire le moindre geste pour eux. Je me stoppais et posais ma tête contre l'écorce d'un immense chêne. Une fine couche de transpiration faisait luire ma peau sous les rayons de la lune. J'étais lasse, les dernières étincelles de ce qui me donnaient envie de vivre s'éteignait peu à peu, comment être heureux ? Même si j'accomplissais un miracle, même si je terrassais le monstre qu'était devenu Jedusor, comment pourrais-je vivre avec la mort des autres sur le cœur ? Je traînais derrière moi le fardeau des vies perdues, je pouvais voir dans chaque regard que j'avais croisé, pourquoi n'agis tu pas ? Pourquoi ne nous sauves tu pas ? Pourquoi doit-on mourir en attendant que tu es le courage d'affronter Voldemort ? Et puis, je deviendrai réellement un assassin, cette fois ci j'aurai ôté la vie de quelqu'un et pas qu'indirectement. J'avais déjà assez de sang sur les mains pour avoir celui de l'assassin de mes parents.

Etais-je lâche ? Pouvaient-ils reprocher à l'adolescent que j'étais d'avoir peur ? De vouloir vivre ? J'avais beau être un gryfondor je restais un enfant ! Pourquoi attendait-il qu'un gamin de 17 ans soit leur héros, leur martyre ? Il y avait bien d'autres sorciers plus vieux et plus puissants à travers le monde ?

Mon cœur se serra, je me trouvais horrible de vouloir qu'un autre meurt à ma place comme ma famille… Je repartais doucement, j'allais mourir, pour les libérer de l'immortalité du tyran, finalement je n'aurai pas à tuer directement de ma main. Je ne me battrais pas, je le laisserai faire… Il voudra sûrement en finir rapidement pour savourer sa victoire… Mais je savais qu'aucun des survivants ne se laisseraient faire, qu'ils vaincraient, car eux en avait la force.

Je passais devant deux mangemorts, complètement invisible grâce à la cape. Sans bruit j'avançais jusqu'au campement. Je restais quelques secondes à regarder les troupes ennemies. Ils riaient, la folie empreinte sur leurs visages, le sang coulant de leurs vêtements. Ils clamaient que je n'étais qu'un gamin froussard et que c'était pour cela que je n'étais pas venu. Voldemort quant à lui continuait à fixer la direction où se trouvait l'école, m'attendant avec confiance, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Sa peau blafarde et distendue paraissait maladive, ses yeux reptiliens ne bougeait pas, ne clignait pas. Voldemort ressemblait de plus en plus à un serpent avec son absence de nez et ses lèvres si fines qu'elles paraissaient absentes. Dire qu'il avait été une personne séduisante au cours de sa scolarité. Sa main gauche tenait sa baguette, ses longs doigts crochus et aux ongles ravagés semblait prête à se lever au moindre bruit pour en faire taire la cause. Pourtant, il restait calme, impassible face aux railleries que lançaient les mangemorts à mon encontre. Je savais qu'au moindre geste il pourrait les faire taire, les faire s'agenouiller, trembler…

Je le regardais quelque instant, d'une certaine façon j'avais été fasciné par lui, par sa puissance, son existence. Un mélange profond d'admiration et du dégoût pour ses actes atroces, pour son automutilation, de la haine pour le mal qu'il m'avait causé et bien d'autres choses encore. Il était un monstre, un monstre charismatique pour avoir pu enrôler tant de personnes dans sa haine, dans sa folie.

Je finis par retirer ma cape, droit, le regard fixe et morne, ma baguette contre la jambe, je ne faisais aucun geste. Le seigneur des ténèbres me fixa, sa main tendue vers moi menaçante. Je ne bougeais toujours pas, impassible. La baguette bougea, un simple tournoiement et deux mots _**: « Avada Kedavra » **_Un rayon vert et puis le noir complet. Je ne sentis pas mon corps s'effondrer, je n'entendis pas les hurlements de triomphe de l'armée du mal, le cri désespéré des hommes prisonniers… J'étais mort.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité à moins que cela ne soit seulement quelques secondes une lumière blanche apparue. Etait-cette fameuse lumière qu'on devait suivre une fois mort ? Ou juste une farce de mon esprit ? Peu à peu le décor changea autour de moi des dalles apparurent sous mes pieds, des murs se formèrent m'enfermant dans une immense salle qui me semblait sans fin, des colonnes et étagèrent prirent place, m'entourant sans que je ne sache d'où elles viennent. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé. Mais il n'y avait aucun son, tout semblait aseptiser, mort, vide… Je fronçais des sourcils, que se passait-il ?

J'observais les lieux alentour, des choses étaient gravées sur les colonnes, on aurait une salle digne de ces contes de fées anciens. Malgré la blancheur, la froideur du lieu, une certaine majesté sans dégageait. Une magie semblait être empreinte, puissante et éternelle, pure et glaciale… Je me déplaçais, n'osant frôler les gravures. Je marchais, marchais pendant longtemps espérant voir quelque chose, quelqu'un. J'allais devenir fou. Etait-ce ça la mort ? EH bien c'était sérieusement ennuyant ! Il allait mourir d'ennui.

… Mouai, mais j'étais déjà mort. A cette pensée que j'avais prononcée à voix haute sans me rendre compte, un rire s'éleva. Doux, il ressemblait à une caresse, je tournais à la recherche de la provenance du son. Cependant, il n'y avait personne. Voilà c'était fini, j'entendais des voix… Alors que j'allais commencer à me marmonner des choses, la voix raisonna de nouveau taquine et claire comme du cristal, m'invitant à l'écouter. Elle me berçait, m'envoûtait.

Je tentais de la suivre, je parcourais la salle, suivant la voix qui se faisait de plus en plus forte au fil du temps m'invitant à ne pas m'arrêter, à continuer sans me retourner et je le faisais. Cependant, était ce bien de faire ce qu'elle disait ? Cette sensation de plénitude et de confiance était-elle normal ? Normalement, malgré mon côté assez impulsif je n'avais jamais ressenti cela aussi vite pour quoi que ce soit.

Je finis par arriver devant une arche, je pouvais voir l'intérieur où se trouvaient d'immenses statues d'ivoires et aux marbrures dorées, elles semblaient semblables, mais aussi unique à la fois. Mains en avant comme pour m'accueillir, les paumes en l'air et sans visage elles étaient imposantes. L'une d'elles avait des crânes d'animaux dans les mains et de la fourrure sur les épaules, un arc sur le dos, un autre avait du sable à ses pieds et des coquillages ou encore des fruits, fleurs … Elles avaient toutes leurs propres objets. Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui retenait mon attention. Des dessins et gravures remplissaient les murs, semblant retracer une histoire ancienne et les paysages de contrées lointaines. Cela s'étendait jusqu'à l'infini, mais des zones restaient vide comme si l'histoire n'était pas finie, que rien n'était encore décidé. Certaines de ces peintures montraient des créatures grandes, splendides aux milieux de forêts et priant les étoiles ou combattant après de ce qui ressemblait à des humains, puis dans des grottes et montagnes se trouvaient des nains travaillant la pierre et allumant des feux gigantesques.

Cependant, une peinture attirait mon regard, c'était une montagne noire avec des traits rouges semblables à de la lave et au-dessus se trouvait un œil immense et enflammé. Une impression maléfique et puissante s'en dégageait. Juste à côté se trouvait une statue brisée, où était gravé : Melkor. Mais au lieu d'être blanche et or, elle était d'un noir profond qui lorsqu'on le regardait, donnait l'impression de tomber dans l'abîme. Un frisson me parcourut, mon instinct me disait de ne pas approcher, de m'éloigner de l'effigie. Je me tournais vers les autres, rapidement tentant d'oublier les sentiments troublant qui se dégageait de la fresque et de la statue.

Je m'avançais doucement vers le centre de la pièce, suivant l'une des routes pavées au sol. Pourquoi m'avait-on amené là ?

Une nouvelle voix apparu, masculine et profonde me souhaitant la bienvenue, il se présenta sous le nom de Manwë roi des valars et de l'air, compagnon de Varda reine des étoiles. D'autres voix se joignirent à lui, dont celle qui m'avait fait venir : Yavanna reine de la nature et compagne d'Aulë.

Je tentais de retenir les noms, de les associer à ce tourbillon de voix, chose difficile sans corps auquel s'identifier. Troublé et perdu je me forçais à me concentrer pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Ainsi j'étais mort, cependant il m'avait été impossible d'atteindre l'au-delà à cause des reliques et j'étais donc arrivé ici. Ou plutôt eux m'avaient fait venir ici. Ils étaient de sortes de puissance divine au service : Eru Llùvatar, qu'ils observaient chaque monde. Ils avaient donc pris connaissance de la prophétie, de mon destin, de ma vie…

Je restais sans voix, incrédule, qui ne l'aurait pas été dans une telle situation ? Je ne connaissais pas leur « Llùvatar » mais d'une certaine façon je n'arrivais pas à ne pas les croire sur parole, comme si chacune de leurs phrases même les plus sibyllines s'imposaient comme des vérités absolues.

Ils se mirent à parler des reliques, qu'elles faisaient partie de leurs nombreuses créations, à la fois bénédiction et malédiction pour le porteur. Immortel, condamné à voir tous ses proches un à un mourir de vieillesse, maladie…et s'il venait le malheur de décéder alors j'errerai à jamais dans l'impossibilité d'aller dans le royaume des morts, ni de retourner dans celui des vivants. Alors, lorsqu'il m'avait vu choisir la mort, ils avaient décidé de me donner une chance, d'intervenir en ma faveur en récompense de mon sacrifice.

Ils continuèrent à parler, sans tenir compte de mes sentiments troubles à expliquer leurs raisons, cependant je ne parvenais à me concentrer sur leurs voix. Non, j'étais trop perturbé, j'allais avoir une seconde chance pour vivre ? D'être heureux ?

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir y arriver, pas avec mes souvenirs… Alors que j'allais prendre la parole, celle qui m'avait guidé, Yavanna parla de nouveau. Elle m'expliqua que je n'aurai pas à garder mon passé, que si je voulais je pourrai tout oublier. Bien sûr certains souvenirs resteront, même ils seraient comme cachés derrière un voile. Je pourrais me souvenir du visage de mes parents, de mes proches…

Ma magie serait toujours là, puisqu'elle était une part de moi. Au fond cela serait juste comme une renaissance, que ma vie en Angleterre serait comme une vie passée dont il me resterait des fragments.

Une légère brise me parcourut comme pour m'inviter à répondre, à accepter l'offre. Vivre dans un autre monde ou errer seul dans les ténèbres ? La question ne se posait même pas. Un vent plus fort m'entoura, chaud et puissant, empreint de mille et une odeurs. J'avais l'impression d'être emporté.

Alors que tout se troublait autours de moi, la statue de celui qui avait dit se nommer Namo, le juge des morts sembla briller une seconde. J'entendis un murmure, une petite phrase.

_« Harry Potter, toi qui a trouvé mes reliques, sache que ton destin ne sera pas facile, mais tu finiras par connaître le bonheur, j'en suis certain. » _

Les mots finirent par s'envoler alors qu'une force inconnue m'emportait. Avant de fermer les yeux et de m'évanouir sous la puissance magique je pus discerner deux yeux embrasés, aussi profond que l'enfer lui-même. Etrangement je crus qu'ils me souriaient et me souhaitaient bonne chance… Puis ce fut le noir total.

_FIN._

_**Bon J'espère que vous avez aimé, ou du moins apprécié la lecture. N'hésitez pas à commenter pour que je puisse m'améliorer, à supposer des choses sur le futur de notre bon Harry. **_


End file.
